At present, a liquid crystal display device as being the display component of the electronic device has been widely applied in various kinds of electronic products. With the lightening development of the electronic products, the demand of the liquid crystal display device becomes higher and higher. The backlight module is an important component in the liquid crystal display device. The demand of quality and performance for the backlight module is higher and higher, too.
In prior arts, all the backlight modules comprise a glue frame, a light guide plate and an optical film. The glue frame is located at the periphery of the light guide plate. The optical film is fixed on the glue frame with light shielding tape. The light guide plate of the backlight module with such structure is loaded with one back plate. However, no direct fixing structure exists between light guide plate and the glue frame, and the fixing structure is required between the glue frame and the back plate. It does not only influence the assembly stability and efficiency of the backlight module but the assembly difficulty of the backlight module is also increased to affect the performance of the backlight module.